the_office_prankopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Prank 2 - Dwight's Stapler Encased in Gelatin
Synopsis Michael Scott introduces Ryan Howard to Dwight Schute on Ryans first day at the office. Dwight is telling Ryan about the car he bought and restored, when he reaches into4e his desk drawer to retrieve pictures of the car to find that his stapler has been encased in gelatin. Dwight is immediately furious, accusing Jim Halpert of the prank. Michael quickly intervenes as a mediator, albeit without any real conviction, doing so only because it falls under the umbrella of his duties as manager. When Dwight attempts to remove his stapler from the gelatin, Michael relapses into his typical juvenile behavior, telling Dwight he must eat the stapler out "because there are starving people in the world." Dwight asks Michael to punish Jim, who is eating a gelatin cup at his desk. Jim responds by asking Dwight how he knows he did it. Dwight, further frustrated by Jim, asks if Michael is going to punish him or not. Michael superficially verbally reprimands Jim upon Dwight's request. Jim, taking advantage of Michael's easily distracted nature, turns the admonishment into a game, dissolving the effect of the punishment to further annoy Dwight. Jim does so by responding to Michael with a thickened-liquid-dessert-themed pun, to which Ryan responds with another pun, to curry favor with Michael. Dwight, still wanting Jim to receive an actual punishment, pipes in that he is concerned about the damage the gelatin has done to company property, hoping to get Michael back on track. Michael, however, is busy thinking of another pun, but is unable to come up with one. Instigation The specific instigating incident is unknown , but this prank is presumably in response to Dwight Shute's antagonistic personality. Consequence Michael Scott superficially verbally reprimands Jim Halpert upon Dwight Schrute's request. The reprimand takes place immediately at Jim and Dwight's desk clump in full view of the rest of the office. Jim, taking advantage of Michael's easily distracted nature, turns the admonishment into a game, dissolving the effect of the punishment to further annoy Dwight. Jim does so by responding to Michael with a thickened-liquid-dessert-themed pun, to which Ryan Howard responds with another pun, to curry favor with Michael, as it is his first day at the office. Dwight, still wanting Jim to receive an actual punishment, pipes in that he is concerned about the damage the gelatin has done to company property, hoping to get Michael back on track. Michael, however, is busy thinking of another pun, but is unable to come up with one. Witness(es) * Michael Scott (Main) * Ryan Howard (Main) * Pam Beesly (Secondary) * Phyllis Lapin (Vaguely interested onlooker) * Those in Main Office Workspace Clip Note: The video's image is flipped vertically. Script Excerpt Pranker's Reactions Before Prank * Unknown During Prank * Self-satisfied After Prank * Self-satisfied * Juvenile Prankee's Reactions Before Prank * Unaware During Prank * Immeadeatly aware * Furious After Prank * Frustrated * Upset at lack of punishment Boss' Reactions Before Prank * Unaware During Prank * Judicious After Prank * Amused * Juvenile Witness(es)' Reactions Before Prank * Unaware During Prank * Very amused (Michael Scott, Ryan Howard, Pam Beesly) * Disinterested (Phyllis Lapin) * Unaware or disinterested (Those in Main Office Workspace) After Prank Trivia *